You're Mine!
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: YunJae and KrisTao! baca aje biar gak kepo! gak pinter bikin summary! happy reading! Rate T-M


YOU'RE MINE!

_**Anyeong, Readers! Fufu kembali dengan fict baru nih! Pair KrisTao dan YunJae tentunya hohoho *ketawa nista*.Dan seperti biasa juga ni fict rate belom berani bikin fict rate M tentunya..mengingat Fufu selalu keringetan baca fict nista itu..oke sekian cincong dari Fufu! Happy Reading!**_

This is my fict!

.

.

Smua character disini punya orang tua, tuhan, SMent.

.

Yaoi!

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI!

Kalian pasti tau dimana ada perusahaan pasti didalamnya ada dendam, persaingan dan kerjasama baik dan buruk. Seperti perusahaan satu ini, perusahaan yang berdiri kokoh ditengah kepadatan kota Seoul serta perusahaan terbaik di seluruh penjuru Korea. Ya itu adalah perusahaan dari keluarga besar Wu.

Keluarga yang juga sangat disegani disini…..

"Syeri-_ssi _,tolong kau panggilkan Tuan Huang kesini ,sekarang!" perintah seorang _ahjussi_ paruh baya selaku direktur dari Wu Corp, sebut saja papa Wu.

"Baik!" jawab seorang _yeoja_ berumur 27 tahun, sebut saja Syeri.

**Ditempat lain:**

"Arrgh! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah bermain judi sih! Dapat uang dari mana coba! Sial! Sial! Sial!" ucap seorang _ahjussi_ paruh baya selaku kepercayaan atau tangan kanan dari Direktur Wu, sebut saja Tuan Huang

*TOK TOK TOK*

"Masuk!" kata Tuan Huang dengan sedikit keras.

*KREET*

"Hai, _yeobo_! Si tua itu memanggilmu tuh! Dan..hei! kenapa dengan raut wajahmu itu ,hmm?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Syeri sendiri.

Pasti kalian berpikir Syeri adalah Istri dari Tuan Huang bukan? Sebaiknya tarik lagi pemikiran dangkal itu! Syeri adalah seorang sexydancer di sebuah klub malam di daerah gangnam. Pasti kalian penasaran dengan hubungan Tuan Huang dan Syeri bukan? Sudah pasti yang dipikiran kalian sekarang hanya satu yaitu…

**SIMPANAN!**

Okey, itu aja! Ini fict KrisTaoYunJae ingat! Bukan fict _ahjussi-ahjussi _ mesum oke?

"Aku kalah taruhan ,_yeobo_! Kesal sekali rasanya! Dan lagi aku harus membayar sejumlah 1 milyar! Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu!" jawab Tuan Huang

"Sudah kubilang jangan berjudi! Dasar bodoh! Sudahlah! Kau ke ruangan si tua Bangka itu dulu sana! Pasti dia akan berangkat lagi" suruh Syeri

"ah! Kau benar juga! Aku bisa menggelapkan uang perusahaan! Tanpa harus ketahuan tentunya.." ucap Tuan Huang sambil menyeringai senang

**2 Bulan kemudian**

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! CARI BAJJINGAN ITU DAN BUNUH DIA SERTA ISTRINYA DAN SEKRETARIS JALANG ITU!" Teriak seseorang dengan lantang pada bodyguard nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Papa Wu.

"Baik, Tuan! Akan saya laksanakan malam ini." Ucap salah seorang body guard milik papa Wu.

Kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadikan? Iyap selama Papa Wu pergi, Tuan Huang melanjutkan rencananya untuk menggelapkan uang perusahaan dengan bantuan Syerin tentunya. Tapi lama kelamaan tindakan Tuan Huang mulai ketahuan ,karena setiap kejadian kehilangan uang pasti Tuan Huang tidak hadir dan itu membuat semua pegawai mencurigai Tuan Huang dan suatu hari salah seorang pegawai memergoki Tuan Huang mengambil uang perusahaan dalam jumlah besar dan segera dilaporkan ke Papa Wu dan pihak berwajib.

Tentu saja Tuan Huang dan Syeri tidak tinggal diam ,mereka membawa lari uang tersebut dan bersembunyi entah dimana..yang jelas hanya tuhan dan Papa Wu yang tau.

"_Appa_! Aku ikut Yunho _hyung_, saja ya? Siapa tau aku mendapatkan 'mainan' baru" ucap seorang _namja_ berumur 20 tahun sambil menyeringai. Bernama Wu Yi Fan or you can say Kris.

"Sesukamu sajalah ,nak! Ku dengar Bajingan itu mempunyai dua orang putra dan mungkin itu bisa menjadi mainan barumu dan Yunho" Ucap Papa Wu.

Wu Kris dan Wu Yunho. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal duo playboy calon penerus Wu corp ini? Dengan tubuh proposional dan wajah tampan serta IQ tinggi. Tapi ada satu sikap buruk mereka yaitu suka mencari 'Mainan'. You know what I mean ,yes? So back to the story

**Diperjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Huang**

"Yunho _hyung_ ,apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan putra Huang itu kabur oke?" ucap Kris.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku ini bodyguardmu apa! Aku ini kakak mu yang paling tampan!.. tapi kalau dia kabur aku tidak bisa menjamin nee?" Kata seorang namja berumur 21 yaitu Wu Yunho.

"kalau begitu Kita menunggu di depan rumah sajalah, biar bisa menangkap kedua bocah itu" Ucap Kris dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Yunho.

**Didepan rumah keluarga Huang**

"Semuanya kepung rumah ini! Jangan sampai lengah!" perintah Yunho kepada seluruh anggotanya

"Buka pintunya!" ucap salah seorang bodyguard sambil menggedor gedor pintunya

**Didalam rumah Huang**

"Hiks! _Eomma!_ Bagaimana ini? Tao takut! Siapa mereka? Dan mengapa mereka berteriak sekencang itu?" Tanya Bocah bermata panda, berumur 19 tahun bernama Huang Zi Tao.

"Tao..tenanglah…dengarkan _eomma_ ne? Kau harus pergi lewat pintu rahasia rumah ini bersama Jaejoong _gege_ oke?" Ucap Mama Huang

"La-lalu _eomma_?" Tanya seorang namja yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Tao, Huang Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_ tetap disini..mereka hanya tamu sayang, percayalah" jawab Mama Huang.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus pergi sekarang! Cepat pergi!" usir mama Huang sambil berderai airmata dan mendorong kedua putra nya menuju pintu rahasia.

"Jae-Tao ,jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya!" ucap Mama Huang sambil memeluk kedua putra kesayangannya itu

*BRAK!*

"Sudah.. Kalian pergi sana!" perintah mama Huang dan di sambut anggukan oleh kedua putranya.

Setelah itu mama Huang bergegas keruang tamu untuk menyambut mereka semua

"Huang Xisye ,kau akan kami bunuh! Bersiaplah!" dan jeritan pun terdengar pilu sampai luar rumah dan terdengar sampai ketelinga Tao dan Jaejoong.

"_Eo-eomma_..Hiks hiks" Isak Tao

"ayo Tao! Kita harus cepat! Hitungan ketiga kita keluar dari semak belukar ini dan lari!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha tenang karena sudah kehilangan _eomma _tercintanya dan di sambut anggukan oleh Tao

"Hana.."

"Dul.."

"Set! Lari!"

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari semak belukar dan berlai sekencang yang mereka bisa, tanpa mereka sadari mereka diliatin oleh duo Wu ini…iyap Yunho dan Kris.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat itu? Mereka bahkan lari tanpa tau kita ada disini" ucap Kris santai

"Yaa…begitulah, oiiya yang berambut hitam itu milikku ya!" klaim Yunho

"Dan yang bermata panda itu adalah milikku" ucap Kris dan keduanyapun menyeringai setan dan segera berlari mengejar JaeTao.

Sebenarnya ,sekencang dan sekuat apapun JaeTao berlari pasti duo Wu ini dapat menangkap mereka ..Ingat duo Wu ini mempunyai tinggi diatas rata-rata jadi gampang untuk berlari. Hanya saja mereka ingin bermain-main dulu dengan 'Mainan' baru mereka itu.

"_Ge-gegeee!_ Kita dikejar oleh mereka berdua!" Teriak Tao karena sempat berbalik badan untuk melihat sikon.

"Hah..hah! kita harus berpencar Tao! Kau ke kiri! Aku ke kanan!" ucap Jaejoong setengah berbisik

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang!" Teriak Jaejoong yang langsung berbelok kekanan dan Tao kekiri

"_Hyung_, sepertinya kita bakal bersenang-senang! Bye !" ucap Kris sambil berbelok kekiri dan diikuti dengan Yunho yang berbelok kekanan.

Tao yang menyadari Kris mengikutinya pun mempecepat larinya. Tapi secepat apapun Tao berlari tetap saja Kris bisa mengejarnya. Apalagi Tao yang mengenakan Cardigan yang panjang nya sepaha mempermudah Kris untuk menangkap Tao karena Cardigan berwarna Hitam itu Terbang karena Tao berlari (ngertikan?)

Dengan sekali tarikan Kris menarik Cardigan Tao dan menghempaskannya ketembok serta mengunci pergerakan Tao dengan meletakan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Tao.

*KRIS PROF*

Oh my asdfghjkl! Demi semua koleksi revolver ku! Melihat ekspresinya yang terengah-engah membuat dia semakin menggoda dan err….seksi. Lihat saja wajah yang berkeringat ,mata panda yang menyiratkan kepolosan ,pipi sedikit tembam dan bibir cherry penuh yang menggoda! Ugh…aku tidak sabar ingin 'Memakan' nya

*END OF KRIS PROF*

Kris pun memukul tengkuk Tao dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat Tao pingsan dan membawanya ke mobil limosin nan mewah milik Kris dan Yunho

**At YunJae**

"Hei kau! Berhenti!" teriak Yunho keras

"Tidak!" teriak Jaejoong tak kalah keras

"Oke..jika itu maumu" gumam Yunho sambil menambah kecepatan larinya. Yunho itu tinggi ingat?

"Huaa! Jaejoong! Kau harus mempercepat larimu!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menengok kebelakang.

Namun malang bagi Jaejoong dia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjungkal kedepan

"Hiyaaa! Aww!" Teriak Jaejoong karena merasa kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali

"Hei..Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan khawatir

"….."

"Baby jawab aku.." Desak Yunho yang semakin khawatir

"Hiks.." Terdengar isakan dan tak perlu menoleh kesana kemari karna makhluk cantik di depan Yunho inilah yang terisak.

"Hiks..sa..kit..Hiks…seka..hikss..li….Hiks" Jaejoong mulai terisak lebih keras sambil menundukan kepalanya

"_uljima_ ..." Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalas pelukannya ,setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan menatap mata musang Yunho yang membuatnya terjerat seketika

"Wu Yunho" gumam Yunho

"Hu-Huang J-Jaejoong" balas Jaejoong

"Boojae..jangan menangis lagi nee? Akan kuobati kakimu nanti" Ucap Yunho

"Boojae?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu" Ucap Yunho

Lama mereka berpandangan ,mencoba menyelami makna mata lawan bicaranya dan Yunho pun menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_

"Yunnie.." pangggil Jaejoong malu-malu

"Nee Boo?" Tanya Yunho ,sebenarnya kalau Yunho tidak sedang menggendong Jaejoong ingin rasanya ia berteriak sambil menembakkan beberapa peluru ke udara saking senangnya

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" Tanya Jaejoong (hohoho..rupanya kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ehh? Kau bahkan menciptakan panggilan sayang untuknya)

"Hmm…untuk menjadikanmu milikku?" Jawab Yunho

"T..tapi ,_doangseng_ ku bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Adikku sudah mengurus nya ,kau tenang saja kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian" Ujar Yunho

"hm! Boojae ngantuk" Ujar Jaejoong polos ,oh ayolah! Yunho benar-benar ingin 'Memakan' Jaejoong sekarang..tahan Yunho tahan!

"Tidurlah ,_jaljayo_" Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil limosin Kris Yunho.

TBC

Hello ,chingu ya!

Fufu balik nih! Maaf atas typo and review please?


End file.
